


Drink Away Yesterday

by jadore_macabre (goodworkperky)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Coping, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/jadore_macabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy copes the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Away Yesterday

Usually, Brian’s a heavy sleeper. He can sleep through heavy storms, blaring car horns and too quiet alarms. But something feels wrong, and it gnaws at his insides until he’s drawn from sleep.

It’s the middle of the night when Zeller wakes, blinking in mild confusion at the dim moonlight filtering in through the window. His head is still thrumming and hazy with sleep, and he reaches out a hand, expecting the warm comfort of Jimmy sleeping quietly beside him. But the bed is cold and empty where his partner should be and it leaves a hollow sensation in his chest. 

There are no lights on when Zeller walks through halls on bare feet. But he knows the steps well and shuffles along without thought as he rubs sleep from the corners of his eyes. And when he gets to the living room, he sees Price sitting at the table. He has his head nestled in the crook of his arm, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a half-finished bottle before him. 

Zeller’s lips press in a tight line and he goes to stand behind his partner, lean against him. It’s awkward with the back of the chair between them, but Jimmy’s warm and Brian’s too tired to care. 

"Wake up, Jim," Brian whispers, mouth brushing against the curve of the other’s ear. His voice is low and gravelly with sleep. He hums to clear it. 

Jimmy hums and shifts slightly. “G’back to bed," he slurs.

"Come with me." Zeller tries to take the glass from Jimmy, but Price slides the glass from his reach and lifts his head just enough to knock the rest of his drink back in one go. Brian sighs softly in mild disappointment, but he grabs the bottle before Jimmy can pour himself another glass. “You’ve had more than enough." 

"Fuck you," Jimmy murmurs into his arm. He buries his face in the crook of his arm. His entire frame shakes with silent sobs.

Brian wraps his arms around his partner’s waist as best he can, kisses his neck. “I know, babe," he whispers. And his heart breaks. “I’ll call in tomorrow; we’ll take the day off." He kisses him again. On his neck, his jaw, as much of his mouth as he can reach. Alcohol taints Jimmy’s lips.

Jimmy sits up and huffs. He’s looking at the alcohol that’s just out of reach. “No, I'm good. Can we...can we just not talk about this?"

Zeller pulls the other to his feet and wraps an arm around his waist. “Talk about what?"


End file.
